Prolouge
by Thy-Foamers
Summary: When word of a serial killer killing trainers and their Pokemon for the sake of fun is passed down to the main kingdom; The Dragon Kingdom. It's up to the Dragon queen to search for him/her, but other duties call and with a piece of the puzzle she sends an egg over to a kids house to start his journey. With no clue on what Pokemon is inside, Logan is thrown into the Geisha region.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (but many of us wish we do :/ lol), it's a property of Game Freak. :D The only thing I own are my original O.C.**

* * *

"Rise and bow," said a butler dressed in an array of black and white typical butler attire from head to toe.

"A bit over due only cause she's the Dragon Queen," whispered the Bug Queen in annoyance.

"Surely if you were the main Queen, you would want more from us." replied the Dark King with a snarl.

"Keep quiet, she's here." snapped the Normal King.

An uneasy breeze blew in from behind the old kingdom doors when the butler opened to let the Dragon Queen in. All the Kings and Queens knew the official business when it came to royal life, but although they were all royalty. From the beginning they knew that there was always a higher King/Queen above them and this is the tradition from the start in the Geisha region of the Pokemon world.

A pearl white hand reached for her Pokeball center necklace and as icy as any blizzard she whispered: "Dragonite come out and take your stance."

A ball of red and white (named a Pokeball) touched the floor and out came a beam of red light-giving the silhouette of a powerful Pokemon.

"Dragonite," roared the Pokemon to show just how well it's been trained.

"Alright let's get down to business. I don't want to waste any more of our valuable time, but a bird of the small council has brought up an eerie and disgusting rumor into the palace," said the Dragon Queen while taking her seat.

The rest followed. "And what may this hideous crime be?" asked the Grass King in awed.

"The bird whispered that there's a trainer killing people and their Pokemon in a game life sequence. He's calling himself Zinx. A word that I have no knowledge of but that's not the worst part of it and I called this meeting as urgent because apparently the little birdie has spied one of you Kings/Queens working with the sick maniac," concluded the Dragon Queen in disgust.

An uncanny quietness spread throughout the room of the head of the royal families. "Surely there's a mistake here," added the Poison Queen in shock.

"If only I grew up to be a joker," said the Dragon Queen in a stoic position upon looking out the window.

"Impossible," shouted the Steel King while taking both hands and smacking them on top of the table.

The other Kings and Queens just stood in silence until the Dragon Queen spoke again: "I don't want to bring in the birdie, but if I must I will."

"Whoever is responsible for this, just come out of the shadows and maybe punishment will not be that cruel." cried the Water Queen in agony.

"This is bizarre and I don't believe any of this," raised the Flying King in a berserk fit.

"Well that attitude definitely implies that you're guilty," snared the Rock Queen in response.

"We all have the right to our own opinions, but something is fishy with that response from the Flying King indeed," adjoined the Psychic Queen.

"Hey guys let's not jump to conclusions," shouted the Ground King from across the table.

"Do you have a plan for this?" whispered the butler unto the Dragon Queen's ear.

Stoic as usual the Dragon Queen still looking outside the window replied: "In the end the true culprit will be the last to speak and you may ask why, but the answer is quite simple. You see usually the first or last person to say something is always hiding some secrets."

"Someone else might be the culprit," smiled The Ice King.

"Like who?" replied the Ghost Queen intrigued.

"Maybe it's the leader of the royalty families, Dragon Queen." whispered the Fire King with a superstitious smile.

"Hey, you could be right." replied the Fighting King in fear while taking a glance of the Dragon Queen.

"Okay everyone settle down and let the Queen bring in the spy to confirm the true identity of this awful person," said the Electric King while walking to the door.

"Dragonite use hyper voice to stop the Electric King."

Dragonite blows in a huge breath and started a shouting match with the Electric King. Although loud, Dragonite was trained countless of hours to specifically target a foe.

"AHHHHHH!"

"See, the rat always comes out."

A quite wave spread throughout the room as other Kings and Queen saw the Electric King scream in agony and puddle of blood following from his ears.

"Now the question is why would you betray the kingdoms? All your life you were raised with a silver spoon and never suffered."

A face of pain quickly turns to a face with a crooked smile: "In time you will find out why I betrayed the kingdoms." Just as quickly as Dragonite stopped his attack to take another huge breath, a sinister Banette comes from the shadows and swallows the Electric King whole.

"Should I send the squad to retreat him," asked the butler astounded.

"No, let him be on his way. Sooner or later I will send someone after him, but now I want you to send this egg to this kid." Replied the Dragon Queen while walking to a treasure chest and opening it. Inside revealed a blue icy egg which did not melt. Upon taking it out and looking at its marvelous beauty she softly whispered: "You'll meet your trainer soon."

* * *

"Banette," said the Pokemon to his master with a malevolent smile.

"Thank you for bring me my prisoner. Now take his Pokemon out and let's play a game with them. Life or death has always been my favorite." laughed a man shrouded by the shadows of the night.

* * *

A nice gentle touch is felt upon a young boy's face. With it he quickly jumps out of bed and says: "Am I late?"

"No honey, I woke you up on time." replied his mom with a laugh.

"Oh PokeGod, I got scared for a moment."

"Even if you were late, nobody would take your Pokemon because the Dragon Queen chose you out of the school academy to take care of the Pokemon and I even have better news. The Queen's butler is downstairs with a Pokemon egg."

Egg echoed through Logan's head," Okay mom can you please tell the butler I will be out in a few."

A laughed came out of Logan's mom again: "Okay, but please do not take your 1 hour-long showers."

"Okay, I won't." joined Logan in laughter.

Logan's room was that of a typical aspiring young trainer. A medium square room with a full size bed on the far right corner of the room draped with Squirtle sheets (including his pillow cases), two nicely black charcoal colored dressers on the left side of his room, adjacent to the bed sat his midnight blue colored computer stand crafted by his father, and next to the dressers popped out a collage of pictures since Logan was small until now and with friends, family members, and Pokemon he would like to catch in the near future.

Logan sprints out the bed and gets out the room and runs down the smoky wooden floor to the typical white colored bathroom door. There he took a minute to look at himself and finally realizing that his dream of becoming a trainer is seconds away to becoming reality. There in the mirror painted a boy of about 5'4, aged precisely to 15 years of age, dirty blonde hair styled in the perfection of a wonderful fohawk, pearl light-skinned shimmering upon opening the window, and a mixture of blue/silver eyes sunbathing from the rays of the sun too and portraying them unto the mirror.

A quick 30 minute shower and Logan runs out like a speeding Doduo to his room to change into the outfit he bought last night from the department store. A white long sleeve shirt accompanied by a pure black vest, blue jean shorts, black converse shoes, a fossil brown color messenger bag, and to top off his style Logan decided to get snake bites.

All tidy and clean Logan once again runs out his room and into the living room where the butler and his mom await. The butler aged to about 40 years of age, about 5'9, nicely tanned to a crispy bacon color, coral green eyes, and dressed in a typical butler style takes out the egg from an egg incubator: "Whatever hatches from this egg will be your first love and introduction to Pokemon. May the PokeGods be on your side through this journey and when this little fella hatches I will come back and the Dragon Queen will tell you her plans for you. For now farewell," a bow came afterwards and just as quickly as he came, the butler left.

"Thank you so much and I will take care of this fella with all my hard work and heart," replied Logan in his head while looking at the blue theme egg with tiny icicle spears protruding the top of the egg.

* * *

**Hiya. :D It's Thy-Foamers here and I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read my story and I really hope you enjoyed my story. :) Please leave a review because that way I can get better. XD Also, I didn't give a description to all the Queens and Kings because on Logan's journey he will travel to all their palaces. :D See you next time. ^_^ Also, can you guys guess what Pokemon is inside the egg? :O**


End file.
